


Gather You Safely

by Anonymous



Category: Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bike Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In the aftermath of a rough mission, Dick and Roy have rough sex. On a bike.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Roy Harper
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Anonymous





	Gather You Safely

They have been on the road for days, riding through deserted country and chaotic cities; and moving steadily through corn country since mid-day. As dusk descended, they stopped by an abandoned service station. 

_Their luck held – they had fuelled up and picked up food tins._

A gentle chill breeze brushes past the fields and the little station; the only sound for miles is the susurration of the leaves and the creak of Dick’s Belstaff as he moves. 

Dick holds them both steady as they sit astride his bike, an arm under Roy’s chest. Roy reaches up behind him caressing Dick’s neck, feeling the soft hair at his nape, running his fingers through Dick’s thick black hair. Roy gasps as his shoulders bite into Dick’s chest and his bare ass grinds into Dick’s still clothed groin. 

Roy tips his head back seeking a kiss but Dick isn’t in a mood to oblige. 

Dick’s singular focus is on Roy’s thick leaking cock as the fiery sunset light shines on rock hard abs - as he twists and strokes and Roy moans to an old rhythm only they dance to. Dick runs his thumb over and across the cock head, spreading the pre-cum there. Roy makes a satisfied hum as he grinds back. Dick pauses, won’t do to get Roy overly excited. His hand leaves the hard length as fondles his balls and seeks further back. “You are so wet for me, baby” Dick coos into his ears. If this was their bed in their now home-turned-rubble, Roy would have a few choice words for Dick using those exact words. But they are on the road and Roy is desperate and so he arches his back into Dick’s broad chest. Roy licks and bites his lower lip as he brings Dick’s hand to his nipple. His body shivers as Dick pulls on the piercings there. 

Dick wraps both arms around Roy and squeezes him in a tight embrace. And then he is climbing off the bike, pulling on the leather collar to bring Roy to his knees. Dick marvels at how despite his powerful frame, Roy makes the move look graceful and utterly masculine. Dick trembles with desire as he rakes a possessive gaze over Roy, kneeling there on the hard soil, hands on his thighs, waiting. 

Dick watches Roy. Roy gazes back. Dick leans in to wrap a rough hand around Roy’s neck, thumb caressing his adam’s apple. “It was not your fault, babe,” he whispers. 

Roy’s eyes flash for a second, “I have rigged that arrow in the field a thousand times now, Dick, and yet -”

“Once in a thousand times is a heck of a record,” Dick interrupts softly, a rough hand squeezing Roy’s neck, an attempt to stall Roy’s self-loathing. 

Roy shakes his head. There is a cut to his mouth that Dick is quite familiar with. Roy grinds his jaws – “I shouldn’t have - ” and then with a swallow and a glare to off to the side, Roy slumps. 

Dick removes his hand. Roy is set on this. He wants to be punished. Dick wants to tell him _again_ the kid might have been hurt but without Roy and his arrow there, at that specific point in time and fate, the kid would certainly be dead now. _Roy_ gave her a fighting chance to live. But Dick knows his husband’s stalwart heart. He sighs. “As you wish, babe.” 

Dick unbuckles his belt and opens his fly to take himself in hand. Roy peeks a glance. Dick grabs his neck and drags Roy’s mouth to his cock. He closes his eyes as he takes Dick in. Dick gasps. They have been together for years now. They have done this for even longer. Every time Dick’s cock disappears into Roy’s wet hot mouth, it makes him feel light-headed and overwhelmed. 

Roy loves sucking Dick’s cock. His serene expression and soft moans as he works his clever tongue and lips never ceases to amaze Dick. Dick thinks of Roy’s strut and swagger and how he commands easy attention with his charisma and his fiery hair and sharp smile. Submission doesn’t come naturally for Roy – Roy fights against any kind of physical or abstract leash on him – and Roy doesn’t care to please anyone. The first time they had clashed and kissed, the moment Dick had pulled Roy’s hair and growled into his mouth, Roy had dropped to his knees and mouthed at Dick’s crotch. Since then, they have gone on missions, covert and otherwise, gotten married, raised kids, four their own, started revolutions, brought down regimes, put kings and queens on their rightful thrones, and been on the run from bloodthirsty dictators. _Like now._

And Dick wonders anew how is it that this gorgeous clever man allows himself to get on his knees to _Dick_. 

Dick lets Roy lick and suck him for a while and then uses the ring to guide Roy’s head all the way down his cock. Dick doesn’t care for pain – and neither does Roy – this position is certainly uncomfortable, even for someone with Roy’s practise. 

He feels Roy’s throat spasm around him a few times. He takes a few deep breaths, revelling in the inherent dominance of the act. Roy's eyes are closed, reverently, his jaw set in determination. Dick pulls out, doesn’t let go off his neck. Roy blinks up at him, catching his breath while he waits. Dick lets go, makes a gesture; Roy gets up and leans over the bike, spreading his legs. The muscles of his powerful body are a beautiful contrast against the curves of the bike. 

Dick digs in the saddlebag for lube and a pair of cuffs and puts them into his pocket. Roy doesn’t see. He spreads lube over Roy’s rim and presses two fingers in, listening to Roy moan and twitch with arousal. They don’t have the time for Dick to ease Roy into this. He will just have to hope that Roy is open enough from frequent fucking. Roy has no complaints, as he pushes back against Dick’s fingers. Dick finds his prostate and pays him some attention there. Roy shivers and gasps. When Dick removes his fingers from Roy’s ass and steps back to take the cuffs from his pocket, Roy is too good to moan in protest. 

“Hands on the bar,” says Dick. Roy obeys quickly. 

Dick places the leather cuffs on his wrists against the metal that rounds the back of seat. In one smooth move, Dick links the rings on the cuffs to the bar. Roy balls his hands into white-knuckled fists. Roy’s instinct kicks in and he pulls for the span of a second before he stops and drops his head to the seat. He heaves in sharp breaths to steady himself. 

He doesn’t prefer being tied down. Restraints make him panic. For Roy, submission is a form of control – over himself. It is Roy telling Dick he chooses to be his submissive, that Dick has Roy’s permission to let his desire run wild and use Roy as he wishes to satisfy himself. It is about self-control, about trust. And Roy has had his trust abused by more than one bad dominant. 

Here and now, Roy sought to be punished and Dick will give him what he needs. But Dick waits. Safewords are for times like this. Roy doesn’t offer one, so spreads the last bit of lube on his hands over his erection. Dick touches himself and watches Roy’s shoulders and back tense, his legs brace against the chrome– Roy doesn’t like uncertainty and blindsiding him with the cuffs gave Dick the upper hand and now Roy is _afraid_. Sometimes it scares Dick how much Roy’s fear turns him on. 

The fact that this is also a desperate move to sooth Roy gives Dick’s lust a dark edge. 

Roy’s hands tremble as Dick takes him by the hips and slowly slides in balls-deep, and sets a hard, steady rhythm. They fit perfectly. That has ceased to be a surprise – whatever else was going on between them, anger, loathing, even transitory hate, their bodies always fit together perfectly in sync. Dick focuses on the heat and friction and the elastic sounds between them. Roy is thrumming with tension, every moan a mix of pain and pleasure; even when Dick rubs a soothing hand up and down his back, Roy’s body sings with tension and his lowered head doesn’t hide the bitten whimpers. But Roy still isn’t struggling against the restraint or protesting against his rough use. 

Dick watches him, he had indulged an idea of denying Roy, but looking at him, he can’t do it. Dick is about to orgasm and so he leans on Roy’s back and kisses the nape of his neck _“come for me, babe”_ he says softly, gently. Dick reaches around to touch him, to try and bring him some pleasure. Even as Dick strokes him in time to his thrusts, Roy is still wound tight, he curses, strains against the cuffs _"I can’t"_ he whispers. 

_"You can come, Roy. Trust me."_

Roy gasps, eyes squinting shut as he tries to calm himself, to accept what Dick’s giving him. Dick closes a hand over Roy’s wrists, trying to replace the cold of the metal against him with intimacy and body warmth. Dick kisses a trail against his neck and back and purrs. Roy breaks. The gasps turn to long deep breaths and Roy buries his head in his arms and sobs. 

_"Roy, stay with me, my love"_

When Dick curls a thumb over the head of his cock, Roy comes shuddering, trembling. Dick follows him, as he has ever done. Dick groans Roy’s name over and over as he fills him. 

In the aftermath, Dick rests his head on Roy’s back, sighs and drops a few languid kisses from the side of his mouth as they come back up to earth. He pulls out slowly, then puts himself back in and zips up his fly and buckles his belt. He goes around, removes the cuffs, kisses the pink wrists, and puts his forehead down on them and sighs. When he straightens, Roy is watching him, eyes soft, body finally languid. 

When Dick turns around from putting away the cuffs, Roy is already dressing in his jeans, tee, and pulling on his Royer boots. The sun has dropped low, dusk is here and the crickets are out. Dick watches him a moment, then climbs up on the bike. Roy comes up behind him, gingerly adjusts himself on the seat, and wraps his arms around Dick. _"I love you Dickie"_ he sighs into the evening breeze.

Dick revs the engine and pulls out into the oncoming night. They have a long road to cover.


End file.
